Within
by yamishun
Summary: Within the confines of the small space he was in, Matthew almost succumbed to insanity. Every bit of his current predicament had a connection with the silver head pressed against him in such an awkward manner. AU-ish


**a/n: **Yess! I'm so glad my first finished hetalia fic is my OTP! I have a lot of hetalia fics on the works as of now. It's mostly PruCan and one each for USUK and Russia x US. Hope to finish them soon! Ah, I'm sorry if it's short. I can't have it any other way because if I extend this, I'm worried that the rating will go up to M. -shot-

**disclaimer: **Hetalia's not mine. If it was, then there would be more canon Prussia x Canada interactions. X3

**

* * *

**

Within the confines of the small space he was in, Matthew almost succumbed to insanity. Every bit of his current predicament had a connection with the silver head pressed against him in such an awkward manner. He tried to get more space between them, backing up as far as the four corners allowed him to. It wasn't much but Matthew felt a slight relief the moment his head ceased contact with Gilbert's neck. It was difficult and if it weren't for the impossibly small space—that meant he'd brush against the other's body—he would've squirmed in discomfort. The very thought gave rise to panic and it led him to instinctively shoot his hands forward, which landed on Gilbert's lean chest. He realized, quite belatedly, that the other wore only his undershirt. Flustered, he quickly retracted his hands. "S-sorry!" Matthew squeaked, averting his eyes from the other.

Gilbert grinned at Matthew's nervous actions. While it was true that the younger man was always fidgety around others, he usually wasn't _this_ high strung. He didn't know the exact reason for the blonde's discomfort but he had a feeling that it had something to do with his inherent awesomeness. He watched—with obvious amusement—the Canadian struggle to keep his eyes from meeting his. It was a futile attempt, and in no less than several minutes, Matthew's eyes betrayed him by straying towards the red-eyed German.

"Maple!" He screamed, soft and airy as usual, in panic at being caught. Gilbert found it a little too cute that he unconsciously leaned toward his friend, forgetting the spatial boundaries allowed by friendship. The proximity earned him a couple of maple yelps and Gilbert couldn't resist laughing at the irresistible cuteness his friend was displaying.

"You're too cute. You know that?" The silver head's laughter had already died down but he chuckled every now and then. Matthew tried very hard to blend with the wall, mostly from embarrassment and partly because he didn't like being laughed _at_, but it proved useless. Gilbert merely broke into another fit of laughter. The whole situation seemed to turn for the worse for the blonde as Gilbert's hard laugh forced him to bend forward, hands resting on either side of Matthew's head for support. If he thought he was trapped before, he felt more trapped at that moment.

Matthew froze stiff. Gilbert was close—_dangerously_ close—to the point where his breath fanned the (poor) Canadian's neck and collarbone. The light sheen of sweat on his skin didn't really help him in his predicament. In fact, it was the cause of the involuntary shudder that came along with a surprise gasp. He thanked whatever heavenly being was up there that his friend was quite unacquainted with certain _matters_.

"G-Gilbert!"

"Hm?" Gilbert stopped laughing altogether and looked up at Matthew. The latter had hoped the other would finally get a clue but it was a vain hope. Gilbert didn't move from his current position instead, he leaned closer until his forehead rested on Matthew's shoulder.

"You smell like maple syrup." He pointed out.

Matthew remained silent—perfectly still. His brain was short-circuiting at the spoken words. Just what the hell did Gilbert mean by that?

"Matthew~" Gilbert mewled. Good lord! Matthew almost banged his head against the wall. The way he had called him sounded so needy—so wrong in so many levels. Matthew was already half-convinced that he already lost it when Gilbert continued.

"I'm soooo hungry that it's not awesome at all!"

_xx end xx_

* * *

**a/n:** Canada and Prussia are trapped inside a fireplace. They were cleaning it but somehow got stuck there. Talk about URST, huh? Haha~ I feel _kind of_ bad for corrupting Matthew like this! Hah~ but I actually picture Prussia as this loveless… virgin. Yes, even if he's the awesome conqueror who_ 'seized Austria's vital regions'_ back then. That being said, Prussia should be the one who realizes things last… or in this case, he might not realize it at all. :P

**R&R~!**


End file.
